SpongeBob and Gary
SpongeBob and Gary is a brand-new spin-off that anyone can write for! SpongeBob becomes an inventor, but Gary proves to be smarter than him. The first episode aired on December 25, 2011 with a new episode every Christmas. The episodes are set up like movies, causing the series to win Oscars instead of Emmys. Each episode is only seen once a year (the DVDs come out New Year's Day, only a week away from Christmas). The show has been recently renewed for a sixth season after a near cancellation. Nickelodeon stated the reason why they wanted to cancel the show is because each episode takes place a year later, making fans wait too long for the next episode. However, after the popularity of the second-part of The Museum Works, Nickelodeon decided the show actually did better with each episode airing a year later. Nick decided to bring back the original series, but take it off the air every December. Things you Should Know Before you write an episode *Each episode takes place a year later, so be sure what year you're writing the episode for. Each episode airs on Christmas Day. *No crossover characters. *Each season has a different number of episodes. (Remember each episode airs a year later.) Some seasons may only have one episode. *Most episodes involves a business made by SpongeBob and Gary. *No profanity, excessive violence or anything else inappropiate. *Each episode can win/be nominated for an Oscar (except for the Crazy Machines episodes). A Good Day Out A Good Day Out was the first episode of SpongeBob and Gary. The episode, in short, was about SpongeBob and Gary going to the Moon, but an alien who lives there tries to make going back to Earth impossible. Season 1 The Wrong Square Pants SpongeBob gets Gary robotic square pants for his birthday. However, when SpongeBob runs low on money, he decides to have a mysterious clam live with them. But the clam turns out to be a notorious a robber who tries to use to the square pants to mind-control SpongeBob into robbing a museum! A Close Sting (season finale) SpongeBob and Gary open up their first home business: mining jellyfish jelly. During the home business adventure, SpongeBob falls in love and Gary is framed as a jellyfish kidnapper. Meanwhile, the real villian decides to have the jellyfish sting all of Bikinni Bottom! Release Instead of being released under SpongeBob and Gary: The Complete First Season, the DVD was released as SpongeBob and Gary in Three Amazing Adventures. However, in some areas, the DVD was released under The Incredible Adventures of SpongeBob and Gary. Season 1 Awards Oscar: Best Animated Short Film: A Good Day Out: Nominated Oscar: Best Animated Short Film: The Wrong Square Pants: Won Oscar: Best Animated Short Film: A Close Sting: Won Season 2 The Krabby Patty Killer! SpongeBob returns to his job as a frycook, but Mr. Krabs has informed him that there's a serial killer who made all all of the replacement frycooks disappear! Not knowing what to do, SpongeBob and Gary open up their second home business: selling and making Krabby Patties! SpongeBob unknowingly falls in love with the killer and Gary expects danger at every turn. However, Gary falls in love with a new snail. Shopping (season finale) SpongeBob makes a robot to do his shopping. However, the controls are stolen by the clam (see The Wrong Square Pants) to rob a bank! Season 2 Awards Oscar: Best Animated Short Film: The Krabby Patty Killer!: Nominated Oscar: Best Animated Short Film: Shopping: Won Release The episode The Krabby Patty Killer! was released on it's own DVD. The episode Shopping was released as a bonus feature on the SpongeBob and Gary in Three Amazing Adventures DVD (those who purchased the Incredible Adventures of SpongeBob and Gary DVD won't be abvle to see it. The reason is because the episode wasn't produced at the time.) Season 3/Crazy Machines Unlike the other seasons, each season 3 episode aired the same a year with only airing for a week. Each episode 1-3 minutes long. The Ultimate Net SpongeBob makes a giant jellyfish net. No Water in the Dome When Sandy's treedome starts to leak, SpongeBob builds a giant machine that wil suck all the water out. Ice Cream Party For Patrick's birthday, SpongeBob builds a machine that turns anything into ice cream. The Giant Clarinet SpongeBob makes a giant clarinet for Squidward. Gary's Shell SpongeBob tries to make Gary's shell talk. The Krabby Patty Machine To make even more Krabby Patties, SpongeBob decides to build a Krabby Patty making machine. But trouble begins to happen when Plankton sabotages it! The Phone Number (season finale) SpongeBob fixes his shellphone, but a mysterious caller is talking to him... Release All 7 episodes have been released on the SpongeBob and Gary in Three Amazing Adventures DVD as bonus features. Season 3 Awards None. (The season 3 episodes didn't count as real episodes. They served as a preview for Season 4's movie. Season 4 Season 4 didn't have any actual episodes. Season 4 was mostly about the movie SpongeBob and Gary: The Calender's Curse. Season 4 Awards Oscar: Best Animated Feature: Won KCA: Favorite Movie: Nominated Annie: Best Voice Acting in an Animated Feature: Tom Kenny voice of SpongeBob: Nominated Annie: Best Character Animation: Won Season 5 The Zoo Men SpongeBob and Gary's next business is being zoo keepers. However, SpongeBob falls in love with a recently fired zoo keeper and Gary finds their clam enemy and soon gets involved in another mystery. The Museum Works Part 1 The clam finally steals his bounty from the museum and frames SpongeBob. The Museum Works Part 2 (season finale) Gary finds out that it was the clam the whole time and must rescue SpongeBob from jail! Release The first five minutes of The Zoo Men can be seen on the Calendar's Curse DVD. The Museum Works episodes were shown on their own DVD, along with the full version of The Zoo Men. Season 5 Awards Oscar: The Zoo Men: Best Animated Short Film: Nominated Oscar: The Museum Works Part 1: Best Animated Short Film: Nominated Oscar: The Museum Works Part 2: Best Animated Short Film: Won Christmas Special With each episode airing on Christmas Day, Nickelodeon decided to produce a Christmas movie. The movie was going to be about SpongeBob and Gary enter a Christmas tree making business. But soon all the Christmas trees come to life and try to dectroy their owners. However, the test screenings were't as popular as The Calender's Curse and production of the film quickly ended. Still wanting to produce a Christmas special, Nickelodeon decided to make a direct-to-DVD movie where SpongeBob and Gary invent a machine which turns everything it touches into snow/ice cream. However, the test screenings were very popular and Nickelodeon released the movie into theaters. The movie was called "SpongeBob and Gary: Sponged Christmas. This was the only season 6 episode. Season 7/Christmas Contraptions Christmas Contraptions are seven shorts that are 1-3 minutes long. A Christmas Car SpongeBob makes a Boat Mobile for Christmas. The Trees SpongeBob tries to use a machine to help him cut down the Christmas trees. Christmas Cards in 3-D SpongeBob tries to turn Gary's Christmas Cards into a movie. SnowCream Gary discovers a hybrid of ice cream and snow and SpongeBob starts a "SnowCream Eating Contest." However, brain freeze ruins it all. Hot Days SpongeBob tries to get rid of brain freeze, but everyone is soon addidcted to heat. The Perfect Snowfish Gary creates "the perfect snowfish". However, SpongeBob destroys Gary's design and makes an even more primitive one and calls it "the perfect snowfish". Snowballs (season finale) SpongeBob makes a snowball-throwing machine for Gary to play against. Release All 7 episodes were released on the SpongeBob and Gary's Christmas Capers. Season 7 Awards none. Season 8 The Lost Place of Time SpongeBob makes a time machine to make Gary not smarter than him using paradox science, but after doing so, the time machine broke afetr Gary's slime went in the engine! Before so, he remembered after the thing he did to Gary, he did it to himself to find out the problem... PRIMATIVE Ape SpongeBob gets turned into an ape that is primative! Can he turn back to Sponge with Gary's help? Gummy Gary? Gary liked gummy bears but One day he got the powerful gummy Gary! Scream and Gary Gary played a song called 'Scream and Srout' at the end of ep. They Dance to that song (This Ep. is Spoof of a 2013 song, Scream and Slout) Category:Spin-Offs Category:Episodes